His Little Lilybug
by HogwartsForever
Summary: Harry's last child and first daughter is born. This is just a cutesy little short story about his first few minutes with his baby girl. Side effects include: Excessive Oohing and Awwing as well as the occasional teary eye. :D


**Hello all, I know what your thinking...WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON THE EPILOGUE? Well, I've had a bit of writer's block and so tried working on some other things. I wrote this on a whim and very well might use it in the Epilogue...we'll see. **

**Basically this is just an excessively cute story about Harry and his Lily-bug. **

**Obviously I'm not J.K. but it would be fricken awesome if I was. :D**

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced to the room at large, and the cries of Harry's daughter filled the air. Harry stood shocked, numb, holding Ginny's hand. He looked down at his wife, his eyes full of tears and found that she too was sobbing uncontrollably.

"A girl, Harry, a baby girl," Ginny weeps into his shoulder as Harry bent down to hug and kiss her.

"I know!" he whispered, giving a watery laugh. They let go of each other as their daughter's cries began coming closer.

"Mrs. Potter, would you like to hold your daughter?" Ginny accepted the small pink bundle with eager eyes, of course they loved their boys, their beautiful, smart, funny boys…but a daughter…A daughter was different; a precious angel who was precious because she would not always be theirs, someday she'd become someone else's.

Harry's eyes hungrily took in the image of his wife and daughter. Fierce pride and love burned in him as he leans over and looked into his daughters face for the first time. She looked just like Ginny with tinged red hair and brown eyes. That's not to say that Harry was not visible, she had Harry's nose and eyes shape. The nurse began asking Ginny questions, and Ginny looked to Harry and asked quietly, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Wordlessly Harry accepted his baby girl for the first time. He looked into her tiny face and felt a love that was other worldly. There was nothing more he wanted than to keep this little girl safe and happy and he knew that from this moment on he'd do anything for her. She let out a little whimper and Harry rubbed her small back and soothed her until the whimpers subsided.

"Name?" Harry heard the nurse say from far away, and he looked up.

"Lily," Ginny said, looking with tear filled eyes.

"No Gin, no," Harry said his eyes stinging. "We agreed on Molly, Molly Luna." It hadn't taken them long to decide on a name, it seemed natural that they honor Ginny's mother who had done so much for both of them. Luna had been a god send in these past few months. Harry had been out in the field a lot and Luna had come and watched James and Albus many times a week so that Ginny could sleep and prepare for their next baby. Unlike the other two, they hadn't found out the sex of this baby, but couldn't think of another boy name...so perhaps it was meant to be.

"I think Lily is a much more fitting name," Ginny said smiling. "Harry we've been over this…My parents get to see and be with our children, so it's only fair."

Harry nodded and looked back down at his daughter who had fallen asleep. "Lily," he whispered, running his fingers along her tiny cheek. "My little Lily-bug."

He swayed with his daughter, the first of many times that he'd rock and comfort his Lily-bug. When she was four Harry would hug and rock her to keep the monsters away. At age eight, he would be there to calm her when her brothers teased her. Age eleven, Harry would send his Lily-bug on a train, far away from him. Age fifteen, Lily would cry about boys and friends at school and Harry would feel powerless to make everything okay. Age seventeen, he would watch his baby girl, the last of his children graduate from Hogwarts. Soon after that she'd bring home _him_the one that would soon take his little girl away, Harry would recognize what he was even before his daughter would. Too quickly after that he'd be walking his little girl down the aisle. The most cruel and inhumane form of punishment that a father could be put through, being forced to walk his daughter to the man that would make sure that his Lily-bug was no longer his. What's worse is that she'd want to go, and want to leave. She wouldn't look back as they took each other's hands and walked up to the minister. Even worse than that is that Harry would know that this was what was best for his daughter, as much as he hated and despised it, getting married and having a family of her own was what was best for his Lily-bug. But it would come so soon, in the blink of an eye. Harry was brought back to the present as Lily let out a big yawn.

"Harry," Ginny said sleepily with a yawn. "Go take her to see the family."

Ensuring that Lily is safe and secure in his arms, Harry slowly walked to the doorway and hesitated. Inside the hospital room she was safe, secure, outside he was exposing her. "Don't be ridiculous," Harry whispered as he walked out of the room and out towards the waiting room.

Lily wrinkled her face as the noise of the outside hospital hit her ears, and Harry hugged her closer trying to protect his darling daughter. When he reached the waiting room there was a scream of excitement as Mrs. Weasley spotted him holding Lily.

"Oh my goodness! Arthur, Arthur, Harry's here with the baby!" She squealed impatiently shaking her husband awake. The room at large stirred. Ron and a very pregnant Hermione were sitting closest to him, Ron was holding onto his daughter Rose who was fast asleep. Next to them were Bill and Fluer were each holding one of their silver haired daughters, Victoire and Dominique. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to Bill and Fluer, Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the edge of her seat awaiting her chance to pounce on her newest grandchild. Mr. Weasley was attempting to restrain a struggling Albus who was attempting to go hug Harry, both had been sleeping when Harry and Lily had entered the room. This had been hardest on Albus, just as Albus's birth had been hard on James. James was sitting next to his grandparents with his uncle George. They were messing around and playing exploding snap in their own special way, which involved passing the cards back and forth and seeing in whose hands they'd explode. James loved his uncle George, they were the same sort of troublemaker. George's wife Angelina was rocking their own small baby, Fred. Percy and family along with Charlie couldn't make it.

He looked down at his family and knew that his baby girl would be protected by every single one of these people, and felt better.

"This," Harry said to the room at large. "This is Lily Luna Potter."

* * *

**So like I said, short, sweet and to the point. In the Epilogue there is an emphasis on Albus' and Harry's relationship but I have to imagine that Harry would have felt a special bond with his only daughter who shared his mother's name. **

**Please let me know what you think and if I should incorporate this into the Epilogue.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
